bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Silent Strike
Silent Strike is Taylean's Mechtogan in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Information Description With a long reach in his arms and an overwhelming strength in his shoulders, Silent Strike fights ferociously in battle. He is extremely precise with his aim, the extra weapons in his shoulders and chest find their target every time. The fearsome horned head with its sharp toothed mouth strike fear into Silent Strike's opponents. Silent Strike has incredible acceleration and reaches great speed while in flight. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In A Royale Pain, it was spawned by Taylean when he was beaten down by Bolcanon and Krowll. Silent Strike started destroying the battle arena when Bolcanon and Krowll interfered, but he defeated them easily. Later it was challenged by Boulderon and Wolfurio and although it struggled a bit, it still overpowered them. In the end, it escaped. He appeared in Unlocking the Gate when Drago and Dan gave Shun, Marucho, Rafe and Paige part of Code Eve's energy along with Vexfist, Accelerak and Swift Sweep. Along with the other Battle Brawlers' Mechtogan, he defeated Mag Mel's Mechtogan. He reappeared in'' Dangerous Beauty'' where he fought against several Chaos bakugan .]] Game The Subterra version has 180 Gs, the Haos version has 190 Gs and the Ventus version has 170 Gs. It has 10 holes for BakuNano. (1 on each hand, 1 on each shoulder, 1 on each bladed shield and 4 on its back.) Trivia *Silent Strike is #05 in the Series. *Its Shoulders open opposite to Venexus Titan. *If you look closely at Silent Strike's Body in the Anime, it closely resembles that of Zenthon. *Silent Strike does not seem to be as powerful as Zenthon, Smasheon and Braxion since Boulderon and Wolfurio were able to damage and contain it for a short time. It was even commented by Anubias that it was not as powerful as Dan's Mechtogan. This is evident as his shield didn't seem to be as powerful as Zenthon's because Wolfurio, Boulderon and Taylean broke through his shield in relatively short time. *Silent Strike is the 3rd known naturally created Mechtogan. *Silent Strike is the first known Mechtogan to have teeth in the anime. *Silent Strike's head somewhat resembles that of a samurai helmet on Krakix's head. *Silent Strike was the third Mechtogan (Dreadeon and Zenthon) that was spawned naturally. *So far, Silent Strike has the most BakuNano holes. *Silent Strike is the third Mechtogan to talk as of Unlocking the Gate. *There are 2 different color schemes for the toy Ventus version. *His toy version have less opening parts than the anime form. *He's the fifth Mechtogan to appear on the Intermission Screen after Smasheon, Braxion, Zenthon, and Rockfist. *In the Anime, when Silent Strike activates, His shoulder pads open to reveal cannons while in toy form it does not. Gallery Anime Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 10.07.26 AM.png Combat6.PNG SilentStrikeActivated.png|Silent Strike about to shoot his lasers Ss1.PNG|Silent Strike roaring ss lazerz.png|Silent Strike shooting his lasers ss head.png|Silent Strikes head (side view) Boulderon using FALSE MOTION.png|Silent Strike being contained SilentStrike.jpg|Silent Strike and Taylean SilentStrike2.jpg|Silent Strike - Close Up SilentStrikeAttacking.jpg|Silent Strike attacking Bolcanon & Krowll SilentStrikeBeingHeldDown.jpg|Silent Strike being held back SilentStrikeBreakingFree.jpg|Silent Strike breaking free bb.bmp.jpg|Silent Strike 4 mechtogans.jpg 1406.jpg Screen shot 2011-06-19 at 10.02.04 AM.png Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 10.00.14 AM.png Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 9.59.40 AM.png 1477.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 2.24.26 PM.png|Silent Strike dodging Miserak's lasers 2011-07-10_1655.png|Silent Strike fireing his lasers 2011-07-10_2225.png|Silent Strike on Intermision Screen 2011-07-12_2351.png|Silent Strike roaring 2011-07-12_2356.png|Silent Strike 2011-07-12_2357.png|Silent Strike (front wiew) Screen shot 2011-07-13 at 4.42.36 PM.JPG Game Silentstrike.png ventus_silent_strike_pack.png|Ventus Silent Strike Backugan Mechtogan Silent Strike 3.jpg Backugan Mechtogan Silent Strike 2.jpg Backugan Mechtogan Silent Strike.jpg Ny5.png 12453453.PNG 05SilentStrike_packaged.jpg|Silent Strike 05SilentStrike.jpg|Silent Strike (Ventus) silentstrike.jpg Bakugan Dimensions Subterra SilentStrike.png Ventus SilentStrike.png Clear SilentStrike.png Pyrus SilentStrike.png Aquos SilentStrike.png Darkus SilentStrike.png Haos SilentStrike.png Combat_SilentStrike.png ventus_SE.PNG K11.PNG K10.PNG K9.PNG K8.PNG K7.PNG K6.PNG K5.PNG SSHit.png SSDodge.png SSWait.png SSAttackPart1.png OMGIHAZHAOSSILENTSTRIKE.png AcceleratePWNsSS.png SSandKoptorixvs.InfinityandRapilator.png Screen shot 2011-06-17 at 11.11.45 AM.png Aquos_SilentStrike_Closed.png Clear_SilentStrike_Closed.png Combat_SilentStrike_Closed.png Darkus_SilentStrike_Closed.png Haos_SilentStrike_Closed.png Pyrus_SilentStrike_Closed.png Subterra_SilentStrike_Closed.png Ventus_SilentStrike_Closed.png Ventus SilentStrike Open.png Combat_SilentStrike_Open.png Aquos_SilentStrike_Open.png Clear_SilentStrike_Open.png Darkus_SilentStrike_Open.png Haos_SilentStrike_Open.png Pyrus_SilentStrike_Open.png Subterra_SilentStrike_Open.png Category:Mechtogan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Bakugan (game) Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers